


Lessons

by dailinn



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailinn/pseuds/dailinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph shares his sexual experience with Rohan, teaching him just what to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Twink).



                It wasn’t the first time Joseph had shown up at Rohan’s house for his ‘lesson’. These lessons had started innocently enough, but had somehow progressed to… well this. Not that either of them minded; even Rohan had to admit there were benefits to swallowing his pride long enough to take it from Joseph.

                The older man waited patiently as Rohan stood aloof, slowly removing his clothes. It still felt… a little weird, doing these kinds of things with a man old enough to be his grandfather. Joseph grinned at him, a stupid, goofy grin as usual.

                “Come on,” Joseph coaxed, and a slight tinge of red appeared on Rohan’s face. “Get on your knees,” he ordered—although coming from him it didn’t sound like much of one. Rohan obliged, although rather grudgingly. The old man squirted a bit of lotion onto his right hand, setting the bottle aside and parting Rohan’s cheeks with his other hand. He rubbed the lotion between his fingers and then plunged a single finger into Rohan’s puckered hole. The young man grunted, muscles clenched tight around Joseph’s finger. “You’ll have to relax more than that…” Joseph moved his finger in and out slowly, lubing up the other’s hole and starting to feel the artist start to relax, ever so slightly.

                He pushed in another finger now, pressing them deeper inside and smiling as Rohan quivered in front of him, trying to look back at the other.

                “Good, good…” Joseph said softly as he continued, hitting that sweet spot in his ass and hearing him moan, shifting his weight slightly. His cock bobbed forward, standing erect and ready in moments.

                Rohan looked away from the older man now, shutting his eyes. Today’s lesson was going to go farther than fingers, and he wasn’t really sure how he felt about it. Maybe it wouldn’t make him any less of a man to take it up the ass, but it sure felt like it on some level. He heard Joseph chuckling softly as he moved his fingers more, leaning close over him. “Nngh…” the old man had sped up, fingers slipping in and out quite smoothly now. A warm sensation washed over Rohan as he let Joseph play with his ass, and he felt a little precum dribble down his throbbing dick.

                “F-fuck…” Rohan tried to glare back at Joseph, “Just put it in already…” He couldn’t see Joseph smirking behind him, debating making the younger man wait longer… Maybe just a bit, he decided, pressing his fingers in deeper, feeling the other shiver beneath him. Rohan, meanwhile, wanted to regret his decision—it was kind of humiliating to be at an old geezer’s mercy—but at the same time, he wanted more. Joseph worked his fingers like a master, and as old as he was, he’d certainly had time to perfect his technique. If he ever wanted to write a BL manga, Rohan would remember to read Joseph cover to cover first.

                “Ready?” the old man finally asked him, withdrawing his fingers and positioning his erection against Rohan’s prepared hole.

                “YES…” Rohan called out, tone even harsher than usual.

                “Nm, that’s not a very nice way to speak to your teacher, is it?” he asked playfully, rubbing the excess lube from his fingers onto his dick before gently sliding into Rohan. It went in easily, despite filling up Rohan’s ass much more than the fingers alone had. He tensed a little, clenching down on Joseph’s dick, eliciting a gasp and quiet moan from the old man. He grabbed Rohan’s hips tightly, slowly beginning to move his hips back and forth.

                Rohan clenched his hands nearly into fists as the older man moved inside of him, slowly at first, then speeding up, but watching him closely to make sure he was okay. Breathing heavily, Rohan moaned softly, leaning his head on his forearm. He felt Joseph’s balls slapping his ass as the old man pushed deeper and deeper inside of him. He was surprised at the older man’s vigor, but could understand now how such an old man managed to father Josuke. _He was good_.

                Joseph leaned over Rohan slightly more, grabbing the younger man’s neglected dick now with his right hand, other hand still firmly planted on his ass. He rubbed the head a bit, to gather precum for additional lube, and then started working up and down the shaft. “Ah…!” Rohan squirmed a bit, pleasure washing over him as Joseph tugged on his dick. The old man watched Rohan’s reactions as he moved his fingers masterfully, paying special attention to places that made the other respond the most.

                “Nn… faster,” Rohan begged softly, and the older man obliged. “Ah… ahh!” Joseph squeezed Rohan’s dick tighter, moving his hand faster as well.  Rohan was moving his hips back and forth, just adding to the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. He felt Joseph’s grip on his ass tighten as the older man stopped, tensing up and letting his release out into Rohan’s ass.  He squirmed a little at the sudden feeling of warmth filling his insides. A few moments later Rohan came as well, splattering the floor with cum in a few quick spurts.

                The older man relaxed, sitting down on the floor behind Rohan now, breathing heavily and wiping sweat from his brow. Rohan slowly rolled over, glancing at the mess they’d made, and then looking up at the other, face an even deeper red than before they started now. His headband slipped down his face, and he pushed it back up.

                “That was good,” Rohan said, looking away. Joseph gave him another stupid grin like before, although he wasn’t looking. “That was _really_ good,” Rohan repeated, making an effort to sound a bit more sincere. It wasn’t something he was particularly good at.

                “Remember what you learned today,” Joseph reminded him, still taking haggard breaths. “It’s going to be on the test.”

                


End file.
